


Satisfied

by phlebotinxm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Horny Scientists, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Married Life, Married Sex, No Spoilers, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlebotinxm/pseuds/phlebotinxm
Summary: Jemma was frustrated.Everything she'd tried to do today had been a catastrophe: she'd spilled the samples she had to analyze all over Fitz's holotable, then she'd messed up the results and sent them to the wrong person (thank God it had been May and not someone totally random and definitely not credited to look at these informations), and finally she'd slammed the back of her hand against her desk.Pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers, she let out a deep resounding sigh, realizing that nothing would go the way she wanted it today.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Another work named after a Hamilton song? you better believe it!  
> Hello everyone! I'm back with one more PWP, because why the hell not? I simply cannot get enough of these two! 
> 
> This is situated sometimes after season 7 but there is no references or spoilers to any seasons after season 4 (besides the fact that Fitzsimmons are married) so you can safely read this if you haven't seen season 6 or 7. I honestly just wanted to write a sexually frustrated Jemma Simmons craving for her husband. My bad! 
> 
> As always, English isn't my first language, so forgive any mistakes I might make!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this! xx

Jemma was frustrated. 

Everything she'd tried to do today had been a catastrophe: she'd spilled the samples she had to analyze all over Fitz's holotable, then she'd messed up the results and sent them to the wrong person (thank God it had been May and not someone totally random and definitely not credited to look at these informations), and finally she'd slammed the back of her hand against her desk. Fitz had ran to her side in seconds at her pained groan, but there was nothing else to do but wait as the purplish bruise started to bloom on her pale skin. Pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers, she let out a deep resounding sigh, realizing that nothing would go the way she wanted it today. 

"Jemma, are you alright?" 

She could feel Fitz coming up to her as he spoke, his hand barely grazing her elbow as he leaned in her personal space. Immediately, Jemma tensed up, taking a step back. 

"I'm fine" she blurted out, ignoring the slightly hurt but mostly surprised look on Fitz's face. "I'm just clumsy today, that's all." 

The rest of the lab technicians swarmed around them, totally uninterested in their conversation. Most of them knew better not to interrupt the two as they spoke… and even when they didn’t. As much as Jemma and Fitz had been relieved to get more people in the lab when the base had been filled with new agents and tons of new cases everyday, it was well known to all that Fitzsimmons worked better together, and with no one else interrupting them.

"Okay" Fitz eventually said, tilting his head to the right slightly. He did not look convinced in the slightest, but Jemma was glad that he knew her and her reactions enough not to push. "If you're sure." 

The thickness of his accent as he whispered the last part of the sentence made her squirm, and she closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, Fitz was staring at her with even more concern. 

"Jemma…"

"I'm fine, Fitz. Really. Let's just go back to work, okay?" 

As they both got back to their respective work stations, Jemma took another pained breath as she stared at the numbers in front of her. She loved science. 

She could do this. 

_ She could do this.  _

But the moment she found her gaze slide back to Fitz's workstation, she knew it was pointless. Her eyes fell on the curls on top of his head, and she felt her lips twitch around a smile. She remembered back in the Academy, when he didn't cut his hair quite as short. She'd always dreamed of running her hands through the curls he had back then, tug at them and feel their softness in between her fingers. And now that she knew exactly how it felt, and how good it felt to squeeze his hair as his head worked between her legs, she could never look at his curls the same again. Her eyes then dropped to his jaw, covered with a slight stubble. Ever since his brain injury, she didn't remember seeing him clean shaved like he used to be on the bus. She loved it, though. And she loved the beard burns that came with it. Shivering, Jemma forced herself to stand still. Her core was aching, and she felt a familiar tingle start between her legs. 

There was a reason Jemma Simmons couldn't concentrate on anything since the beginning of the day.

Today marked the 10th day since her and Fitz had last had sex, and Jemma was on  _ edge _ . 

As if being frustrated and constantly horny wasn't enough, of course Fitz had to wear the blue shirt that matched the perfect shade of his eyes to work. On top of that, his (very squeezable) ass was on display for her to see as he bent over his work station, eyebrows drawn tight in concentration, worrying his perfect pink lower lip between his teeth. 

There was nothing about this man that Jemma didn't like. And after being away on mission for three days away from him, and then being too tired and busy at work to do anything for yet another week, Jemma had thought this morning would be  _ the _ morning. 

But of course just as Fitz had finally slipped his hand inside her panties this morning, immediately teasing her clit just the way she liked, the emergency alarm had rang through the base. Which meant that Jemma had been left unsatisfied, grumpy, and with an ache between her legs she couldn't quite shake and stop focusing on. Her knickers were already damp, as a simple look towards Fitz a little earlier in the day had sufficed to get her all worked up. Which was also the reason why she'd spilled the samples she worked on, messed up the emails and hit the back of her hand. 

And Jemma felt incredibly annoyed at herself. Because she was a good scientist, had been before Fitz and still was since they'd been married. But somehow, she couldn't quite function when deprived of his dick. 

"Doctor Simmons?" One of the lab technicians asked, interrupting her thoughts. 

She jumped slightly, immediately tearing her gaze away from her husband. 

"Yes?" 

"I need your help with something?" 

The interruption had the advantage to shake her away from her thoughts for a little while. Unfortunately for her, it was done too soon (a child’s job, really), and Jemma found herself in dire need of a distraction. 

"I'm gonna go see Daisy for a minute" she called, informing Fitz. 

He looked surprised for a second, before nodding anyway. "Yeah, okay. Sure!" 

She didn't even pretend it had anything to do with what they were working on as she walked out of the lab and towards the common room of the Lighthouse where she knew she'd find Daisy. Not that long ago, during lunch, Daisy had told her she'd probably be there all afternoon since it was her day off and she loved spending time in the kitchen a little too much. Jemma suspected it had to do with Piper being here, too, even if she’d never say it out loud. Or not to Daisy directly, anyway. 

"Jemma!" Daisy exclaimed as soon as she entered, realizing that she was seated with Piper on the couch. What a coincidence. "What are you doing here? Are you not working?" 

Jemma joined them in two quick strides, slumping on the couch next to them with a sigh. Piper seemed already amused, and Daisy looked silently between the two, puzzled.

"Am I missing something?" She eventually asked, handing Jemma a bit of the cookie she was eating. 

The biochemist took it, munching on it to prevent herself from thinking of any more twisted thoughts or scenarios. 

"I think Coulson interrupted something this morning" Piper said with a smirk, mentioning at Jemma with her chin. "I was walking past the Fitzsimmons bunk when they came out of it, and let me tell you, they were  _ not _ happy. And definitely dressed in a hurry." 

Daisy's eyes went wide, and she snorted around her mouthful of cookies."Really?" 

"Not happy is a euphemism at this point" Jemma mumbled, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly. "I can't believe we've been interrupted by our boss of all people." 

"Aww, Jemma" Daisy snickered, patting her arm lightly. "It's okay. You guys will have all the time in the world to go at it tonight."

Jemma sighed even louder. "But that's just the thing! I can't concentrate on anything today. I'm just too horny. I can't believe it's been over a week since I've last had sex with my husband, I don't even recognize myself anymore." 

Piper's eyes went wide, and Daisy nodded solemnly. 

"Oh, yeah. It's surprising the first time, but trust me: Simmons is a sex addict."

"Oh come on." Jemma rolled her eyes with a groan. "I'm not a sex addict. I just love sex, just like many other people in the world. Including my husband. With whom I love to have sex with, when I'm not interrupted by Coulson." Her lips twisted in a little frown. "And I'm frustrated, which prevents me from doing my job properly. Quite counterproductive, if you think about it. Maybe we should request a day off." 

"To have sex." Piper emphasized, her eyebrows almost disappearing into her hairline. Jemma could see that she was far too amused by the situation, but she didn't really have the strength to be annoyed at anything more than her libido at the moment. 

She eventually gave in in a sigh. "Yeah, alright. I can see how the logic and argument might be flawed here." Wriggling a little more on the couch, she sat in a more comfortable position. "I'm just… frustrated. I miss Fitz. We literally live on the base together, we sleep in the same bed at night and work in the same lab and I still can't find a moment alone with him. I think the most romantic moment we've had in a week is when he kissed me good night two days ago and we had time to cuddle a little bit before falling asleep like old people. How sad is our life." 

Her tone was almost sulking by the end of the sentence, and Daisy's grip on her arm immediately tightened. When Jemma looked up, her friend was watching her with a sad smile. 

"Hey, maybe you should ask for a day off" she offered. "I know better than anyone how our lives can be totally swallowed up by this job, but at the end of the day? It's still just a job. You and Fitz have done so much for SHIELD, and you deserve to enjoy each other after all you've been through." 

Piper immediately nodded. 

"Yeah. You two deserve a break, and I don't think there's one person in the world that would be opposed to that."

Jemma snorted. "Well, Fitz told me once that the cosmos tried its hardest at keeping us apart… Maybe it is a sign of the cosmos." She threw her head back against the back of the couch, deep in her thoughts. "It's weird, right? For years, all we wanted was to get a break and finally enjoy some time together. Now we're finally having this break we spent so much time thinking about because for once we’re not saving the world, or fighting aliens robots or evil nazis wanting to conquer the world, and we can't quite seem to connect even then." 

"Which is why you need this day off" Daisy insisted. "Come on, Jemma. How long has it been since you two went on a proper date?"

Jemma was ashamed to realize that she didn't even remember. Her non verbal response coupled with the look on her face were enough for Piper and Daisy, who looked at each other from above her body. 

"Yeah, okay" Piper said with a shake of her head. "You two need to get out. Go somewhere, have dinner, maybe go watch a movie."

"Have very hot and very satisfying sex." Jemma added, almost for herself. 

Daisy wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, well. That too. Point is, it's decided. You and Fitz need to take the day off." 

"That's the whole problem though" Jemma whined, throwing her hands in the air. "You do know how hard it is to get a day off, you literally had to fight to get this one for almost two weeks. I don't even know if I will be able to see Coulson, he's always so busy." She frowned. "Now that I think about it, I can't believe he's more busy now that we've saved the world than he was before or even during." 

Daisy shook her head. 

"Don't worry about Coulson. I'll handle this. Go get your man, get him out of the lab and do…" she vaguely mentioned at Jemma's body, pursing her lips "your thing. I don't wanna know more, thank you very much." 

Jemma's eyes widened. "What, now? I can't just get Fitz out of the lab" she checked her watch from the corner of her eyes "at three in the afternoon!"

"Oh you can" Piper interjected. "I've seen you two stay in the lab until 8 sometimes. You definitely can afford to leave early today, and leave me and Daisy deal with Coulson for tomorrow." 

Jemma was still shaking her head vehemently. "But—"

"No buts." Daisy raised her hand, pressing it against Jemma's lips. "For the greater good, Jemma Fitzsimmons, go have nerdy sex with your husband." 

And who was Jemma to refuse such a thing? When she would have scoffed at the idea of leaving the lab to have sex with Fitz a few years ago, she  _ was _ incredibly frustrated and they did deserve some time off. Especially since the lab was now filled with new scientists that she and Fitz had briefed not so long ago, and she was sure they would be able to hold the fort for a day. 

"Alright" she conceded with a smile when Daisy took her hand away. "Thank you." 

"You're quite welcome" Daisy replied as Piper chuckled. "You'll just have to name your first child after me."

Jemma purposely ignored the remark, walking out of the common room as fast as she could. She was now on a mission, and nothing would distract her from her goal. 

* * *

"Jemma?" Fitz asked, speaking out loud for the first time since she'd gotten him out of the lab with a barely believable excuse. 

They'd walked to their bunk in silence, Jemma feeling Fitz's curiosity but never bothering answering it just yet. She knew he was vibrating with it, but he also trusted her blindly, which made her shiver. However, she couldn't miss his puzzle expression when she typed in the code to their quarters and got inside, locking the door behind them. 

"Yes, Fitz?" She asked casually, opening her blouse with purpose immediately. 

Fitz's eyes fell on her lacy bra, and she was quite happy to see the way his eyes bulged slightly. He always did have a thing for her breasts, but it was incredibly satisfying to see that he wasn't tired of them even after all this time. Jemma knew she had nice boobs, they were plump and surprisingly round and firm for their size, and covered in freckles that Fitz liked to trace with his tongue every time he could. But Fitz literally worshipped them, which was pretty funny (but also pretty enjoyable and flattering, so she never complained about it).

"Not that I'm complaining" he said as she shrugged her blouse off, standing in front of him in her bra. "But what are we doing?"

Jemma started working on her jeans as he talked, feeling the way Fitz's eyes followed the movement. As she bent over to get rid of her converses and get her legs off her jeans, putting it over the back of the chair on the corner of their room, his breathing had gotten up a little. 

"We are having a day off" she explained as she stood in her underwear, raising an eyebrow at him. "And we're continuing what we started this morning." 

Her knickers were sticking to her wet core unpleasantly, and she felt herself react even more as Fitz's eyes darkened immediately. 

"Did you… did you really ask for a day off to have sex?" 

Jemma huffed. "No. I asked for a day off because we've saved the world several times now, and I don't even remember when we had one. And yes, I also wanted to use said day off to have sex. Now are you gonna stand there for the rest of the night or are you gonna make love to me?" 

It was all it took for Fitz to bounce on her, muffling her laugh with his mouth as their lips connected. His tongue immediately found hers, teasing it just the way she liked as his fingers made a quick work of taking off his own shirt as well. They parted their lips just long enough for Fitz to take off his undershirt and his jeans, leaving them both in their underwear. They wasted no time in reconnecting their bodies after that, falling on the bed together with a chuckle as they moved in the middle of the large bed. 

"I can't believe Jemma Simmons requested a day off to have sex" Fitz teased against her lips, settling in the V of her legs as she parted them, allowing them to rub their intimacies together through the fabric of their underwear. 

"Oh shut up" she groaned, sliding a hand in between their bodies to palm his hardening cock. "I couldn't focus on anything, I can't believe I'm not even able to properly function without sex now." 

At this, Fitz pulled back a little.

"Wait" he said, putting his hand on hers, hips twitching against the delicious friction of her palm. "Is that why you hurt yourself in the lab earlier? Because you couldn't stop thinking about us having sex?"

A proud little smirk was twisting his lips, and Jemma couldn't help but groan in response. 

"Maybe" she eventually huffed out, ignoring his triumphant smile. "Don't you dare say a single word." 

"Oh I wasn't going to" he chuckled, kissing her again. 

His tongue wrapped around hers with passion before he broke the kiss, his warm and now wet lips sliding on her neck to reach the top of her bra. It took him but a swift movement to get it off her skin, throwing it around the room without care, and finally his lips were on her breasts. A sense of quietude and satisfaction took over Jemma as her husband licked her hardening nipples, suckling one in his mouth as his hand covered the other, massaging the flesh between clever fingers. Her pussy was already dripping, and her belly was tingling with satisfaction as he played her body just the way she liked. She couldn't help but let go of his cock, positioning her body in their previous position to allow her to rub herself against him as he switched his movements, releasing her boob with a loud sucking sound. 

"I still can't believe you married me" Fitz whispered against her second boob, looking up at her as his tongue worked around her nipple. "You're so beautiful." 

As always when he spoke of her like that, Jemma felt her head swirl with love. Fitz always believed she was too good for him, but she was deeply convinced that it was the other way around really. 

"You're beautiful" she replied in a pleased sigh, moaning as he took her nipple between his lips and sucked, grazing it with his teeth. "God, Fitz, I feel like I'm gonna explode. I need you." 

He must have felt as desperate as she did because he didn't tease, pulling back just enough to get out of his boxer briefs before crawling above her again. When he tilted his hips just enough to rub the length of his cock against her center, Jemma let out a small satisfied moan when it rubbed right against her pulsing clit. 

"Fuck Jem, I can feel how wet you are even though the fabric" Fitz moaned, his eyes going wide as he looked at her. 

Jemma huffed, bucking her hips against him. "I told you I wanted you."

Fitz didn't object, sliding down her body as he peppered her skin with kisses. When he faced her belly button, he gently blew some air on her belly, making her giggle as it tickled her just the way he knew it would. 

"Don't tease" Jemma begged, tilting her hips. 

Fitz pulled back just enough to be able to slide her knickers down her legs, hooking his thumbs in the fabric before sliding it down and discarding it like the rest of their clothes. As they resumed their previous position, his gaze fell between her thighs, and he bit the inside of his cheek.

"You're soaked" he whispered in awe, his fingers framing her hips as he settled a little more comfortably. “God I’ll never get tired of this sight.” 

“Get to work, then!” Jemma groaned, huffing with impatience.

Fitz smiled, pressing his nose against the side of her leg. “I like it when you’re bossy.” 

Jemma wanted to sass back, she really did, but she felt herself shiver in response. She knew how much Fitz liked when she was bossy, and even more when she gave him orders in the confines of their bedroom sometimes. She’d always been quite a leader in every aspects of her life --from the moment she was born to the first time she was top of her class, to the Academy and Sci Ops and afterwards in the lab-- and being bossy always came as a second nature for her. Of course she shouldn’t have been surprised that Fitz and her worked perfectly when it came to this as well, because Fitz had always craved for directions in every aspects of his life. 

So without further ado, Jemma grabbed Fitz’s head with a steady hand and pushed it between her legs, letting out a sob of pleasure as his mouth immediately connected with her sex. Fitz knew exactly how to please her, and the flat of his tongue dipped inside of her before sliding up until he found her clit, slowly and gently lapping at it. Before Jemma closed her eyes, she could see Fitz arranging himself on his stomach on the bed, no doubts relieving some pressure from his neck, but she was soon too lost in the sensations to keep her eyes opened. She let out a long moan when he stopped licking at her only to suck her clit into his mouth gently, flickering the tip of his tongue against her as he gently released it. 

“Fitz, it feels so good” she half whispered half moaned, throwing her head back. 

Her legs were spread obscenely wide, but there wasn’t any shame between them. She’d never felt as comfortable with anyone as she did with him, and it told her a lot about intimacy and sexuality. When Jemma had always liked sex, there was no comparing previous experiences to her sexual life with Fitz now. Not by a thousand light years.

“Oh God” she sobbed as Fitz threw his arm around her waist to keep her from bucking against his mouth, the other one gripping the inside of her thigh almost painfully. “God, yes!” 

The sounds Fitz made as he licked and suckled at her clit were almost obscene in the vast room, but Jemma couldn’t bring herself to care. He pulled back a little to regain a few deep breaths --and certainly rest his jaw-- and Jemma keened when he used this time to rub his cheek against the inside of her thigh, right at the junction of her vulva and leg. She knew she’d probably have a slight beard burn in the morning, and Fitz was well aware of how much she liked it. She could feel the slight dampness he left in his wake, too, and the thought of her desire coating his mouth was enough to make her whimper again. 

“What do you want, Jemma?” Fitz asked after a few moments, his breath caressing her swollen wet lips.

The words took her a moment to sink in. Her entire body was tingling with pleasure, and she felt herself already close to the edge. Too much wait as well as Fitz’s talented mouth had nearly brought her to orgasm, which was why she eventually tugged at his curls to mention him to crawl up her body. 

“I want you now” she said as he followed the movement, teasing her belly and the valley between her breasts before eventually planting a few feathered kisses against her neck. “Fitz, please?” 

Luckily for her, Fitz wasn’t in the mood to tease her further, probably way too excited as well. Reaching out between their bodies, he grabbed his cock and positioned it at her entrance, sinking in torturously slowly. Jemma let out a soft gasp at the feeling of her pussy stretching around him, so familiar yet so intense every time. She relished in the moan Fitz let out as he bottomed out, stilling for a few moments as he struggled to hold himself up on his forearms. 

“Nggg” he groaned right against Jemma’s ear, and she couldn’t help but giggle a little. “Why do I have the feeling you get tighter every time we do this?” 

“Biologically speaking” Jemma began, “it’s quite--”

She was cut by a sharp roll of Fitz’s hips, pressing his pubis firmly against her clit. She let out a surprised gasp that turned into a deep moan, her eyes closing against her own will. Her entire body was shook by a shiver, and her toes curled involuntarily. 

“Not fair” she panted, slapping his arse for the trouble. 

“But oh so enjoyable” he replied, pulling back just enough to look at her and smirk. 

Jemma wanted to wipe the smirk off his face so bad, but she couldn’t help but feel her heart swell when she stared into his baby blue eyes. Instead, she used her hand at the back of his skull to push their faces together, catching him in a kiss before hooking her leg around his hip and turning them around. Fitz let out a small huff when they exchanged their position, but as predicted, his eyes were shining by the time Jemma broke their kiss and straightened her back. 

“Ugh” Fitz moaned as his gaze fell on Jemma’s breasts, heaving with each of her breaths. His hands twitched on her hips, and she knew he was currently fighting himself not to grab and fondle them like he desperately wanted. Although, she had no idea why. Arching her back, she reached behind her to get some leverage and put a firm hand on his thigh, using the opportunity to slide her other free hand between her legs. She knew but too well that the position gave him the most perfect view, and the moment she grazed her clit and her walls fluttered around him, he let out the most satisfying sound. 

“Jemma” he groaned, hips bucking slightly. “God you’re so beautiful.” 

Jemma moaned at the praise, her middle finger working her clit rapidly. Her knuckles grazed the base of Fitz’s cock as she moved her arm, and Fitz let out a swear at the contact. Inside of her, he felt so good, hard and stretching her walls to their limits. After 10 days, the stretch was slightly bigger than usual, but it still pressed against every nerves and heterogenous zones inside of her, sending delicious waves of pleasure through her entire body. After a few moments watching her as she rolled her hips very slowly, concentrating on her clit, Fitz eventually slid his fingers between her legs to replace hers. The first swipe of his digit against her swollen bundle of nerves made Jemma gasp, and he started copying her movements perfectly, turning her soft sounds into full moans. Her pussy involuntarily clenched against him with every touch, fluttering around his cock like a vice, and soon Fitz was raising his hips to chase some friction of his own. 

“Jemma, please” he begged, voice rough and accent thick. And who was Jemma to deny him? Raising herself on shaky thighs, she let herself fall back on him and soon found a good rhythm that suited them both. Fitz’s fingers hadn’t stopped their dance on her clit, and neither did she stop praising him loudly for it. Jemma knew she should have the presence of mind to be quieter, as it was still the middle of the day on the base, but nothing mattered besides Fitz at this moment. 

“Fitz” she moaned, closing her eyes against the onslaught of sensations pooling between her legs. “I’m going to…” 

The rest of her sentence was lost in a moan as she slightly changed the angle of her hips, dragging Fitz’s cock against her G spot. Her thighs quivered, and Fitz smirked in response. 

“Right there?” he asked, meeting her thrusts with his own movements, doubling the pleasure. 

“God, yes!” 

Jemma knew she was seconds away from coming, and so did Fitz. In one swift movement, he squeezed his glutes and sat up, mouth finding her nipples as Jemma’s hand immediately came to cradle the back of his head. Her fingers wrapped around his short curls, and just as Fitz pushed into her one more time, he pressed hard against her clit and suckled at her nipple. It was all it took for Jemma to stumble upon the edge and she let out a loud cry, back arching as Fitz mercilessly kept on going with his ministrations. The swipe of his finger against her clit slowly eased as she clenched around him until it stopped completely, but he did not falter his thrusts inside of her body kept on torturing her hardening numb with the tip of his tongue.

“Fitz!” Jemma moaned, walls still fluttering with overstimulation around him. “Oh, Fitz!” 

Fitz let her nipple slide out of his mouth with a loud pop, immediately attacking the second with the same fervor. Jemma keened, hips rocking against him and hissing every time his pubis grazed her oversensitive clit. She could guess from the way his movements were losing their rhythm that he was close, the huff of air she could feel against the sensitive skin of her breasts only further confirmation. 

“Jemma” he moaned eventually when she tightened around him purposely. “Jemma, I--” 

“Come for me, Fitz” Jemma whispered, pushing a steady finger under his chin to make him look up at her, and pressed their lips together. 

The kiss wasn’t entirely a kiss, as Fitz was too far gone in pleasure to properly move his mouth against her, panting against her lips. But even as their breaths mingled and their teeth crashed together, it was all it took for Fitz to come. With a silent cry, his muscles tensed and his fingers digged into Jemma’s hips and thighs as he came inside of her, eyes never leaving Jemma’s. Jemma felt herself shiver with pleasure from head to toes at the heated look, which was enough to make her moan again. Never before Fitz did she realize how intense it would be to have sex with someone she loved more than she loved herself sometimes, and it was like flying close to the sun sometimes. She felt herself burning with the passion, with the love she held in her heart for this brilliant and awkward man, and she was addicted. 

“I love you” Fitz eventually whispered, pushing his head against Jemma’s neck. “So much.” 

Jemma smiled. “I love you too.” 

Inside of her, she could feel his cock softening, her walls still pulsing a little with the afterwaves of her own climax. Her entire body felt lax, and she knew she could easily fall asleep like this. 

“Let’s wash up” Jemma eventually said, making Fitz groan when she parted their bodies. 

They both wrinkled their nose at the rush of fluids that followed his cock as he slipped out of her, and they immediately headed to the shower. They were lucky enough to have a bathroom to their own, which came with the whole marriage and bunking together option, and Fitz sighed with content as soon as they were under the warm spray. Jemma slid in his arms, wrapping her arms around his frame as they silently stood like this for a little while. 

“Jemma?” Fitz eventually broke the silence, the vibration of his voice reverberating through her chest. 

“Hmmm?” 

She could feel his hands running up and down her back in a soothing manner, and with the endorphins still present in her body, she was glad that he was there to support her weight because she wasn’t sure she would have been able to hold herself upright. 

“Do you ever…” Fitz rushed out, the sound of his voice tamed by the sound of the shower. 

Jemma could feel the way his body tensed, even though she couldn’t understand why. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you ever think about us, our future?” Fitz asked in a breath. “I know that when you came back from Maveth, you talked about Perthshire and our future in Scotland but… Do you still want that?” 

Jemma felt her heart grow ten sizes too big at the hopeful tone in Fitz’s voice, and she pulled back slightly to look at him in the eyes. “Do you?” she asked with a small smile. “Because I do, Fitz. Of course I do. I always knew SHIELD wasn’t gonna be our life forever, you know? That someday we’d just get tired of nearly losing each other and we’d try to find peace together somewhere.” 

“And start a family” Fitz breathed out, his cheeks reddening immediately. “I mean. If you want.” 

Jemma felt her lips stretch into a wide smile. “If I want? Fitz… Of course I want a family with you.” 

Fitz grabbed the soap to begin washing them up, but Jemma could see him bit the inside of his cheeks, hesitating. “Have you thought about it before?”

“What? About having children?”

He nodded, shivering when Jemma grabbed the soap from his fingers and began washing him up as well, hands sliding down his torso slowly. “Yeah.”

“I did.” she replied with a secretive smile. “Back when I was a child, I never really thought about having children. I loved studying and science way too much for that, you see. I thought children were a waste of time.” she chuckled, and Fitz chuckled with her.

Fitz turned off the water, grabbing towels for them to wrap themselves into. As soon as their bodies were engulfed in the fluffy towels, Jemma turned towards her husband again. 

“But” she kept going as Fitz kissed the top of her head, closing her eyes at the delicateness of the touch. “Then I met you. And I found someone who loved science just as much as I did, and I eventually fell in love with that person. Now” she said, dropping the towel she was wrapped in once she was dry, eyes never leaving Fitz’s, “All I want is for us to get our forever. Cosmos be damned.”

“I said that  _ one _ time” Fitz groaned, eyes roaming up and down his wife’s body. He could already feel himself flush down to his torso as Jemma quirked an eyebrow in response, not bothering to put on any clothes as she tugged at the towel covering the lower half of Fitz’s body. 

“So what do you say?” Jemma whispered, pushing her body against Fitz’s. “Wanna talk a little more about the house we might wanna get in Perthshire, or wanna go back to practicing making babies? After all, science require experiments, and I remember us being very good at experi--”

The rest of her sentence was lost against Fitz’s lips as he kissed her hard, their bodies pushing and pulling against each other in such a familiar and comforting way. 

* * *

That night, as Jemma fell asleep curled around his torso, Fitz pulled up his phone and started googling cottages in Perthshire. By the time he fell asleep, he’d saved three, and two of them had spare bedrooms. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @/keptinonzebrig!! xx


End file.
